


good job venus: the fic

by selenomancy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fucking, Other, Pre-Established Relationship, Romance, fingerblasting AND creampie? that's just how it be!, what else do u want from me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenomancy/pseuds/selenomancy
Summary: aka, katie's will to live. anyways ... you get to get it on with terra! how exciting!





	good job venus: the fic

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to all the morosexuals out there. u know who u are. again, dedicated to rabies squad. ♡ no beta-reading we die like idiots.
> 
> also! consider buying me a ko-fi if you like my work! it'd mean the world to me. https://ko-fi.com/daybreaktown

            Your fingers tug at the straps across his chest as you slowly recline into the soft fabrics of your shared bed, a soft sigh escaping as he brushes aside your hair, his much larger hand cupping your cheek -- and you swear, you feel his fingertips tremble against your skin. “Terra,” you murmur against his lips, hand upon his chest, eyes half - lidded -- you practically drink in the sight of his hazy gaze, cheeks flushed, and soft lips parted as he lets go a shaky breath. His eyes dart between your eyes, lips, and just a bit further, but he nods nonetheless, curious. His obedience is endearing, you think, as your other hand cups his cheek, thumb brushing against his skin; you press a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips and pull him closer to whisper in his ear. “I missed you … so, so much.” You hum contentedly when you hear his breath catch at your confession, his lips quirking into an affectionate, albeit flustered smile. “I missed you too,” he follows, before leaning in to kiss you again, pressing himself against you, a hand squeezing your side, and trailing down to your hips slowly, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. “Would it be okay if I showed you how much …?”

 

            It’s not often that he takes the initiative like this, and when he does, it sends a pleasant shiver down your spine, and an interested glint in your eyes. You nod, and your eyes flutter closed when he buries his head in the crook of your neck, lips lingering with every kiss, back arching when his hands push up the shirt you’d stolen from him during his absence, legs spreading more to accommodate him when the same hands rest on your hips. “ _Mm_ , as much --” he begins between kisses, “as I _love_ this on you…” He pauses, pulling away to look you in the eyes. “I think I prefer you _without_ it.”

 

            His statement makes your blink owlishly up at him, before an embarrassed smile of your own blossoms. You bite your lip for a moment, rolling your eyes playfully. “You’re awfully forward today, huh?” He laughs softly, taking your hand and pressing it to his cheek, kissing the heel of your palm, then your wrist. “Maybe. Do … you like it?” You hear the tiniest hint of worry in his tone, and you shake your head, dispelling it. “I do, Terra,” you reply, before a playful grin tugs at your lips. “I like it a lot.”

 

            That makes him smile – a genuine, heart-warming smile that practically makes his face glow, his eyes twinkling in the low light, the dimples on his cheeks – it’s a smile you love, a smile you absolutely adore. He leans towards you, and kisses you softly, _gently_ ; it’s a kiss that takes your breath away and reminds you about just how _smitten_ you are with the brunette. He helps you out of the shirt, The pace becomes slow, romantic – he trails little open-mouthed kisses down to your jawline, hands trailing against the soft skin of your stomach, reaching up to tease and touch, then wandering downwards to the cotton of your panties.

 

            “Is this okay?” he mumbles against your lips between kisses, fingertips just under the elastic, but never moving further. You nod, breathless voice muttering a quiet “yes, please”, and when he moves to touch you through the fabric, you swear you feel him smirk against you at the wetness he finds there. Just a little more pressure elicits a pleased gasp from you, and within moments, you’re subtly rocking your hips against his fingers, searching for more friction. His pace, however, doesn’t change – it’s slow and steady, and at this point, somewhere far away in your mind, you’re sure that your underwear’s _ruined_ , but you can’t seem to care.

 

            “ _Terra_ \--,” you cry desperately when he suckles your neck, leaving pretty, purple marks all over. It’s one part desperation for something more, and another of just how good it feels for him to shamelessly tease you like this, and you both _know_ that he does it to hear his name said so _lovingly_ from your lips. You gasp, however, when he pulls your panties to the side and traces a finger against you, slipping it inside with little resistance. He sets an achingly slow pace, works another in, and moves to kiss you. “I love you, (y/n),” he says against your lips, eyes half-lidded, yet filled with adoration. A hand against his bicep, another threaded through his hair, you feel your face flush – between him fucking you so _good_ on his fingers, the pace set a bit rougher, a bit faster, and the way he looks at you like you’re his entire _world_ , it all becomes so much, and your entire body feels so unbearably hot. “ _I love you_ ,” he repeats, leaning forward to whisper against your ear, fingers moving at a more favorable pace, his palm rubbing against you in the best way possible. “ _Say my name_ ,” he says – you swear his voice dropped an octave, and you hear the embarrassment that he tries to hide. “ _I-I want you to say my name_.”

 

            Those words alone are enough to bring you over the edge, stars exploding behind your eyes as your back arches, voice broken by moans as you call out his name, eyebrows drawn and body shaking as he fucks you so sweetly, so tenderly through it all. You shiver when he removes his fingers, and through your hazy gaze, you feel yourself heat up again as he pauses, bashfully looking away as he licks his fingers clean – then, slowly and deliberate, he kisses you so you can taste yourself on his tongue. His hand squeezes your hip lovingly, and he cups your cheek before murmuring your name, his voice just about a whisper. “Do you want to rest now?”

 

            You shake your head, taking a deep breath before lacing your fingers with his. “No, no, I’m okay. I … I wanna make you feel good too, y’know?” His eyes widen just a bit, before the hint of shyness returns, his cheeks dusted with a rosy shade as he kisses you before you move, urging him to lay on his back.

 

            You straddle his waist, hands trailing slowly from his shoulders to his chest, to which you give an appreciative squeeze. Terra makes a small noise, biting his lip when your fingers trail lower, taking their sweet time, and stopping at the waistband of his pants. His hands stop yours momentarily, and you meet his gaze. “Are you sure you want to do this ...?” he asks, and you can’t help but to find his worry endearing. “I’m sure, Terra. I really want this.” He nods, running a hand through his hair, the other resting upon your hip.

 

            Your hands push up under his shirt, teasing sensitive skin, and eliciting a soft moan from the brunette when your fingertips dance about the curve of his hips. “Does that feel good?” you murmur, a hand reaching further to cup his cheek. “ _Y-Yeah_ ,” he stutters, hands nudging you forward. “It feels really good.”

 

            His gentle encouragement makes a tiny, pleased smile tug at your lips as your hips rock against his, and it only grows when you feel his grip tighten, if only a smidge. You can feel him begin to join your rhythm, and soon enough, the two of you are pressed against each other, faces flushed, arms around you, and sharing messy kisses. “I love you, Terra,” you say in between breaths, hands threaded through his now-tousled brown locks. “I love you, I love you…” He replies in kind with a moan when you angle your hips just a bit differently, a hand grasping at your bottom before he stutters out an _“I love you, too.”_

 

            One thing leads to another, and you find yourself back on the bed, with Terra situated neatly in between your legs. He’s discarded his underwear, along with yours, to some forgotten corner of the otherwise organized room, and just as he reaches over to the drawer to pull a condom out, you stop him, head shaking. “ _It’s okay_ ,” you murmur. “I planned ahead.” That elicits a slow blink from him before it finally clicks, and he moves to press a soft kiss to your forehead before he settles back on top of you properly, hips aligned with yours. “You sure?” he questions once more, eyes searching yours as his forehead rests against you, noses bumping together. You offer an “ _mhm_ ”, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, legs spreading just a bit wider to encourage him. He takes it, and presses further, slow and gentle – you feel pleasantly stretched, with barely any pain as he takes his time easing into you.

            Soon enough, he sets a steady rhythm with you, a hand hitching a leg over his hip as he moves a bit deeper, hitting that special spot so sweetly that you can’t help but to gasp his name each time, hands gripping for purchase on his strong shoulders, nails leaving little crescent moons in tanned skin. “ _S-So good_ ,” you moan out, head thrown back onto the plush pillows as Terra buries his face into the crook of your neck, hot breath fanning out against your skin. He picks up the pace, winding the coil a bit tighter when he does – you hook both legs around his hips, seeking more pleasure, just more of him, as much as you can – you lose track of the time that passes, so enveloped in his touch, that the growing heat between you becomes too much to bear.

 

            You come first, without warning – it’s hot and heavy, and Terra moves to kiss every moan that tumbles from your lips as he fucks you through your orgasm. “I-Inside,” you manage to stutter out. “I want you inside when y-you …” He seems to get the message and nods, eyebrows drawn together and sweat beading on his forehead before he follows – it’s warm and sticky, leaving your thighs trembling when he loses his rhythm, and he pulls out, before you notice him go uncharacteristically rigid.

 

            “Terra…?” you begin, lips quirked in a curious pout. “Are … are you okay?”

 

            His gaze seems focused in between your thighs, and in your current state, you feel far too tired to be self-conscious, before it clicks. He’s staring at the mess he made, isn’t he …? The little voice in your head says, and suddenly, his face goes beet red, and he begins to fret over you. “(Y/n), I am so, _so_ sorry,” he starts, hands fluttering around before he looks around for something to clean you up with. “I-I didn’t mean to, I –” You cut him off by tugging him down, meeting him halfway for a warm kiss. “It’s okay, babe. I … I liked it.” It doesn’t seem like your confession helps his blush, but your offer to go clean up with him does.

 

            One warm shower, a change of bedsheets, and another stolen shirt from your boyfriend later, the two of you find solace in each other’s embrace, as the setting sun’s light illuminates the bedroom. “’M so happy you’re here,” you mumble against his chest, leg sprawled over his waist as you cling to him, sleep beginning to take over. “I’m happy to be here too … with you,” he says, before kissing your forehead. “ _Sleep well, (y/n)._ ”

 

            Your snore in return is enough for him to fight back a laugh.


End file.
